beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Lance De Leon
|name=Lance De Leon |sex=Male |species= |dob=13th |mob=1 |yob=1985 |age=Adult |facs= , |birthplace=Unknown |height=6'2" |build=Athletic |hair=Red |eyes=Red |skin=Fair |actor=Luke Armitage |music=Lana Del Rey, "Prom Song (Gone Wrong)" }}Overview= Lance is an Old One, one of a number of ancient demons and former rulers of the world. This lifestyle of constant warfare wore on him, however, and he eventually shifted his approach and became one of a number of unified and powerful demons known as the Knights of Hell. Now walking the Earth, he pursues his own goals. Those who are aware of his superhuman identity or his accomplishments may know him as Demogorgon, a name regarded as being a formidable and fearsome figure. Personality Lance has an assertive personality that also carries a strong appeal to it. He possesses a kind of charisma that especially tempts less strong personalities into following him. Although some may see him as a smart ass or unpleasant to deal with, he is undeniably perceptive and lives on his own terms. Those who encounter him as a foe may well be terrified by him, as he doesn't present a supernaturally formidable mien until the point where it serves him, or where necessary; most humans would be devastated to confront his full force of will. However, he is seemingly perpetually fascinated by humans and being in human form, and because of this he is prone to indulgence in consciousness-altering substances. His nature allows him to resist a great deal of their effects, but they nonetheless enthrall him and can not only impair his judgment but also affect his decision-making adversely in order to experience them. He can also, rarely, be swayed by connections made and loyalties formed through his affiliations with the facade he presents. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Highway to Hell After deciding to withdraw from prominence as a warlord-ruler, Demogorgon sealed off his palace and forces into a realm where time could not reach. Intent on leaving that pocket realm distinct and untouched, Lance nonetheless still resonates with it and, in time of strong need, can tap into it and summon his armies through. All inhuman warriors, they can fight in ways only imagined and long forgotten by even the world itself. Fiercely loyal, they will act decisively to cut down any foe of Lance's or address any threat. However, Lance generally tries never to open any passage to that world or its inhabitants, because for every instant a door is open, time can exert its influence. From the moment his warriors manifest, Lance will try to return them to where they came from and close that portal, and consequently, they can only be in the world for a short time without endangering Demogorgon's timeless, peaceful realm. Because of this, they can only appear when Lance is genuinely in a very tight spot, and they never stay for long. After all, he genuinely cares about his people, and he would not risk the ravages of time intruding on his carefully-protected domain. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= In the Old Times, the world was the domain of the Old Ones, demons of formidable potency who tended towards constant conflict. One such demon was Demogorgon, who commanded great forces against his enemies and savored the thrill of battle. At one point, he was involved with the formation of a group known as the Knights of Hell, whose membership included himself, Abaddon, Illyria, and a number of other notable figures; however, eventually Demogorgon grew tired of the carnage, tired of the violence and constant warfare, and quietly withdrew his presence and influence from the world, effectively disappearing after a point and only interacting with the world in subtle ways. Eventually, the time of the Old Ones passed, and many either ended up in the Deeper Well awaiting some future golden age or in their various individual realms and sacred places out of time itself. Demogorgon, now known by the name Lance De Leon, carefully planned his moves and established a comfortable network of followers and business partners. Most recently, he was drawn to the town of Beacon Hills due to the curious surge of mystical power and interest, but he remains active throughout the West Coast in both business and personal interests. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Beacon Hills College